


Malversation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [662]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has suspicions, but no proof. What is really going on?





	Malversation

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/22/2001 for the word [malversation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/22/malversation).
> 
> malversation  
> Misconduct, corruption, or extortion in public office.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #327 Month.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malversation

Tony watched Director Shepard and Ziva exit the elevator together with suspicion. Ever since Ziva had been added to their team, a significant amount of malversation seemed to be happening. He wasn’t sure if Ziva was initiating it or if Director Shepard was the mastermind.

He’d been watching them off and on for about a month now, but beyond a number of suspicious meetings he hadn’t been able to determine exactly what they were up to. He knew there was something not right, but he didn’t have any proof for his gut feeling. So he watched and waited. He'd bring it to Gibbs attention once he had proof.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
